


капитал по маркусу

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au; Гелиос падает в районе Южного шельфа. Первое, что видит Риз, придя в себя — ржавый потолок с наклейками, одна дыра, куча изоленты, и, главное, лицо Джека — не искиновское, а вполне себе настоящее. С огромным шрамом.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 5





	капитал по маркусу

**Author's Note:**

> мне НЕ понравился хэндсом джекпот спасибо!!!!  
> но эмбер и фредди ниче так
> 
> легкая фантазия на тему "а че делал риз до того, как его стукнули по башке и отволокли к фионе", тимоти из конца пресиквела (тьфу-тьфу-тьфу на ваше длс), шуточка из финала для единственного знатока  
> прости хоспаде намек на ришу  
> и полторы шутки про блевотину

Риз открыл глаза.  
Над ним висел ржавый потолок с какими-то наклейками не самого цензурного содержания, одна дыра, куча изоленты, и, главное, лицо Джека — не искиновское, а вполне себе настоящее. С огромным шрамом. Джек вдруг вскинул бровь и удивленно присвистнул, после чего со своей классический неприятной ухмылочкой ляпнул:  
— Оп-па! — и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — Аврора проснулась, что с ней делать-то?  
— Оставить мальчика в покое, — донесся до Риза выразительный французский акцент.  
Все это выглядело слишком глупо, и потому он решил, что явно не стоит внимания. Наверное, просто головой ударился, или Фиона приложила. Они с Сашей были просто мастерами в нанесении ему новых травм и синяков. Явно семейное.  
А потому Риз закрыл глаза.  
— Эй, нет, только не дрыхнуть! Подъем, Хьюстон!

Во второй раз...  
Ладно, это был не второй раз. Но второй значимый... Ладно, даже не второй значимый.  
Риз вновь проснулся и с тихим стоном убедился, что его кошмар все еще не закончился.  
Прошло около недели после самого худшего дня его жизни — Джек, кто бы мог подумать, попытался убить его и занять тело, Гелиос рухнул на Пандору и убил кучу народу, все знакомые и друзья исчезли в неизвестном направлении, а на руинах станции ему пришлось без анестезии вырывать из себя куски металла, чтобы Джек вновь не попытался его придушить. А еще он подвернул ногу. В общем, отвратительно, не то слово.  
А еще там был Джек.  
Ладно, не Джек — его двойник, но лицо одно... что было... не удивительно? У Джека наверняка сотня двойников была, видел ли он сам когда-нибудь настоящего — тот еще вопрос. Этот шибко отличался от настоящего, с щетиной, без маски и со шрамом (одной загадкой меньше), и с куцым хвостом. Риз бы сказал, что выглядел он дерьмово, но подозревал, что сам сейчас не лучше.  
Или это был все же Джек? Самый настоящий? После того, как он вырвал себе порт, с головой у Риза, кажется, начались небольшие проблемы.  
Он всегда был рядом, можно было бы умилиться, если бы не кислое выражение лица не-Джека и не его постоянный гундеж о том, что пора бы уже нормально очнуться. Риз тогда с важным видом кивнул, и правда, пора бы, после чего отрубился еще на день.  
— Скажи, пожалуйста, что это все сон, — простонал он, проводя единственной рукой по лицу.  
Последнюю неделю увлекательные пробуждения Риза происходили в какой-то тесной конуре, заваленной хламом. Гиперионовские детали, какой-то мусор еще со времен Даль и Атласа, чего тут только не было. Еще тонна другого ржавого говна, который кто-то сентиментальный мог бы назвать украшением. Впрочем, к удивлению Риза, тут не воняло плесенью или чем-то еще более мерзким как в других местах Пандоры, лишь изредка паленым. И даже постельное белье, пусть и в дырках, выглядело по-человечески. С котятами.  
Не-Джек сидел рядом и с азартным видом срезал кожуру с чего-то, похожего на яблока. Он даже не поднял взгляда.  
— Что именно?  
— Все это... — когда чужая рука грубо ущипнула его за щеку, Риз рявкнул: — Какого хера?!  
— Видишь — не сон, — не-Джек ухмыльнулся и помахал ему ножичком. — Ты знаешь, сколько работы ты нам добавил? Я бы с радостью копался в руинах Гелиоса, а не нянчился с тобой. Не знаю, нахуя ты себе выдрал все железо, но если бы крысюк Фредди не полез рыться в главном офисе, то ты бы подох либо от кровопотери, либо от холода. Мы на тебя месячный запас лечилок потратили, будешь должен.  
— И зачем ты вообще нянчишься тогда? — вяло огрызнулся Риз, кутаясь в одеяло.  
Словно ему было дело до каких-то там лечилок.  
В помещении было довольно прохладно. Сам не-Джек сидел в куртке и желтой толстовке под ней в родных гиперионовских цветах. Где-то в душе неприятно заныло, что у Риза была такая же на Гелиосе, и все это он успешно проебал.  
Не-Джек перестал улыбаться и махать ножичком, после чего недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
— В смысле?  
— Мы с тобой знакомы вообще? Зачем помог?  
— С тобой — нет, — вдруг растянул в ухмылке губы не-Джек, после чего кивнул в сторону. Краем глаза Риз углядел что-то стальное на столике и ощутил, как у него ушло сердце в пятки, стоило ему распознать в железке собственный порт. — А вот с парнем на флешке — еще как. Он мне мно-о-о-огое про тебя рассказал. А спас я тебя, Риззи, потому, что тебя можно было продать кому-нибудь на органы. Лишними деньги сейчас не будут.  
Риз даже испугаться не успел.  
— Опять врать! — где-то из-за угла раздался смешок с уже знакомым французским акцентом. — Тимоти просто хороший человек. Он спасать тебя, потому что переживать за выживших с Гелиос.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, Эмбер! Не порть малину! — возмутился тот.  
Риз чуть поднялся на локте — сделать это оказалось труднее, чем он думал — и с подозрением уставился за угол. Женщину со странным акцентом он так и не увидел, лишь то, как мельком закрылась дверь, после чего уставился во все глаза на не-Джека, пока тот бормотал себе под нос что-то возмущенное. Хотя нет, не не-Джека. Как Эмбер сказала?  
— Тимоти? — Риз сузил глаза.  
Замешкавшись, названный пожал плечами и протянул ему руку.  
— Меня, — сказал он, — зовут Тимоти Лоуренс. Приятно познакомиться, тыква.

Как оказалось, Гелиос рухнул на юге Пандоры, почти что на полюсе.  
Вокруг были лишь заснеженные просторы и ледники. Сомнительно, что если кто-то и выжил при столкновении станции с планетой, то их пожалело местное окружение. Пару раз Риз видел мордоплюев и то, как те лакомились неудачно зашедшим бандитом, и чем больше он наблюдал такие сцены, тем меньше он сомневался. Ну да, все сдохли. Может, даже Иветт. Он всех их убил собственными руками. Теперь кровью на руках он мог бы составить конкуренцию даже Джеку.  
— Не переживать так, — похлопали его по плечу. — Ты просто делать то, что должен, mon amie.  
Риз оторвал взгляд от голодных мордоплюев и кисло уставился на Эмбер.  
Помимо Тимоти тут обитало еще два человека, и оба, судя по всему, работали на Гиперион до этого. Эмбер до расправы Искателей над Джеком была... кем-то, Риз не особо понял, но, кажется, кем-то из отдела разработок — только так такие поехавшие и обитали. Или бандиткой? Не важно. Но оттуда точно был Фредди, парень с отвратительным вкусом и любовью к грузчикам. Последних тут водилось аж двое, Петунья и Одуванчик (отвратительные имена), и чем дольше Риз на них смотрел, тем больше у него неприятно сосало под ложечкой от осознания, что где-то под Гелиосом был похоронен их собственный с Воном Грузчик. А ведь они даже не дали ему имя.  
Троица занималась тем, что разбирала старую корпоративную технику и продавала ее. С падением Гелиоса работы у них значительно прибавилось.  
Все они обитали в переделанной наспех крепости-доме некоего Хаммерлока, чью сестру знал Тимоти. Раньше за оградой был лишь один домишко, но притащенный с Гелиоса хлам превратил двор в подобие лагеря. Сломать ногу было проще, чем казалось.  
— На Южном Шельфе довольно спокойно, никто из местных даже не распознал во мне Джека, хотя я не особо менял тон или что-то в этом роде, — задорно болтал Тимоти, копаясь в каком-то хламе. — Пару раз Фредди попытался сдать меня местным, но он такое трепло, что ему никто не поверил. Удобно, да? Я тоже посмеялся, типа, ха-ха, Джек? Тут? Совсем ебанулись?  
Риз стоял рядом, наблюдая со стороны. Изначально он тоже должен был помочь, но потом Эмбер рявкнула, что еще раз рана на руке откроется, то Тимоти сам будет искать лечилки по всему побережью, и в итоге его оставили просто на поболтать. На улице было жутко холодно (или он просто потерял много крови), а потому Эмбер выдала ему одну из выкопанных на Гелиосе курток с эмблемой Гипериона.  
— В этой одежке ты выглядеть как настоящий бандит, — подмигнула ему она, и Риз почувствовал, как позеленел.  
В общем и целом, к троице Риз испытывал... скорее положительные чувства. Во-первых, они спасли его тощую задницу, залатали и потратили месячный запас лечилок. Во-вторых, все они (или все кроме Эмбер) раньше работали на Гиперион, а потому с ними можно было повздыхать на тему проебанного кофейного автомата из столовки. Фредди был забавным, но крысой; Эмбер очаровательной, но в ней чувствовалась помешанность, как и во всех на Пандоре (но у нее были очень классные протезы); у Тимоти было лицо Джека.  
Завернувшись в куртку сильнее, Риз покосился за заборчик под напряжением — мордоплюи устроили игру с чьей-то оторванной головой — после чего резко перевел взгляд на Тимоти.  
— Почему тебя не прирезали Искатели, напомни?  
— А почему они должны были? — даже не обернулся.  
Риз покривил ртом.  
— У тебя лицо Джека. Голос Джека. Ты наверняка участвовал в зачистке Новой Гавани.  
— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, тыква. Подай, кстати, ключ на... Нет, левее! Спасибо, целую! — Тимоти подмигнул ему с кривой джековской ухмылкой. — Новую Гавань Джек жег сам. У меня были дела поважнее, с ебучими спонсорами болтать, такой геморрой! Это еще ладно, если с ними переспать не надо, но, вообще, не советую. Задница просто пиздец болит на следующее утро...  
Копание в хламе продолжилось с особым усердием, Тимоти все еще болтал.  
Ризу было смешно, что тот так говорил обо всем этом. Он и правда был Джеком — но Джеком неправильным. На некоторые вещи он реагировал так, как Риз от него и ожидал, но потом выяснялось, что Тимоти боится высоты и без ума от кошек. И пусть он был мудаком, он все еще был немного трусом. И любил газировку с клубничным вкусом из автомата на сто пятом этаже, который они вчетвером с Фредди обнаружили в руинах.  
Тимоти просто был.  
— В нашем отделе тебя бы за такую перепрошивку техники убили бы, — искренне признался Риз, и в ответ услышал громкий смех.  
— И что, кучка бухгалтеров меня бы загрызла? Придумал!  
Риз не знал, как к нему относится.

Несмотря на все это, с Тимоти можно было вполне душевно поговорить.  
Он был прямолинейным — просто пиздец. Риз столько нового о себе даже от искина Джека не слышал, а вот уж в чьем нежелании льстить или хотя бы сдерживать жажду обосрать ближнего своего точно сомневаться не приходилось. Тимоти без обиняков говорил:  
— У тебя отвратительная прическа, что за пиздец?  
Или:  
— Фредди успел разобрать твой протез, как ты с этой бандурой безвкусной ходил?  
Иногда:  
— Нацепи повязку на глаз, хотя бы черную, ну твою ж мать, тыковка. Меня этот твой поломанный глаз доконает когда-нибудь. Рядом ребята Флинта живут, сходи к ним, может даже нахуй не пошлют.  
Или даже:  
— Господи боже, блять, Риз! Тату просто пиздец. Сведи, умоляю.  
Риз в долгу тоже не оставался, но оскорблять людей Тимоти привык по долгу службы, поэтому их навыки были на абсолютно разных уровнях. Но зато он был честным, искренним. Никаких вертлявых словечек, как у Фионы, никакого обмана, лжи, угроз. Если Тимоти что-то обещал — он это делал. Так один неудачливый бандит получил штыком в задницу, и Риз искренне не хотел знать, это сам по себе Тим был настолько жесток, или же все это пришло от Джека.  
Хотя, кажется, что-то среднее.  
— Срань господня, тыква, тебе почти тридцатник, а ведешь себя как долбоеб лет двадцати. Я младше, а стыдно мне.  
Они тогда сидели на крыше и попивали газировку из раздолбанного автомата, и стоило Тимоти это произнести, как у Риза в голове что-то зажужжало. Младше. М-л-а-д-ш-е. Он резко сел и недоверчивым взглядом уставился на Тима — ткнул бы в бок, если бы единственная рука не была занята — после чего недоверчиво переспросил:  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Не ожидал? — Тимоти резко перевел на него взгляд и солнечно улыбнулся. — Ну, не сильно-то уж младше, но мне не под полтос, как Джеку.  
— А ведешь себя, как старый пердун, — с вызовом бросил Риз.  
Звучало абсурдно. С другой стороны, Риз был на Пандоре — тут чего только не случалось. И двойник Джека, которому и тридцати не исполнилось, было еще не самым страшным. Где-то в голове у Риза пронеслась приятная мысль, что он может затыкать Тимоти потому, что старше, ну или хотя бы использовать это как аргумент в их безнадежных спорах.  
— По долгу службы.  
— Хуелгу. Джек в свой полтос себя как занудная камбала тоже не вел.  
Тимоти, явно озадаченный подобным сравнением, взглянул на Риза с легким удивлением, после чего лицо его разгладилось, а сам он улыбнулся еще шире. Неожиданно явственно почувствовался чей-то ботинок, упершийся в бок. Удержаться можно было бы, но для этого требовалась вторая рука...  
Риз с криком свалился с крыши вниз. Благо, что падать недалеко. Стоявшая рядом Петунья от неожиданности заморгала диодами.  
Попивая газировку, Тимоти буркнул очаровательным тоном:  
— Съебите в сугроб, сударь.

Тут можно было подумать, что сейчас по закону жанра Риза свалила бы с ног простуда или что-то еще более мерзкое, в снегу валяться с его здоровьем было не особо мудрым решением, но месячный запас лечилок сделал свое дело, и все, что Риз ощутил после столь грандиозного полета лицом в сугроб — желание договориться с Фредди и продать задницу Тимоти кому поопасней местной банды Флинта.  
В целом, жизнь текла своим чередом. Риз наконец-то перестал хромать, Фредди покопался в остатках проводов в башке и руке, отчего первая стала трещать меньше, и по итогу Риза беспокоило лишь три вещи: отсутствие руки (все предложенные Фредди протезы были либо куском говна по качеству, либо попросту из какого-то куска говна), наличие порта с искином Джека в радиусе ближе, чем три километра, и, конечно же, то, что Риз понятия не имел, где были его приятели. И если за Фиону и Сашу переживать не стоило, они-то местные, то вот Вон...  
И Иветт. Конечно же. Выжила ли она?  
С ними хотелось верить в лучшее. Искать было тяжело.  
Но искин Джека лежал прямо тут.  
— Зачем нам его уничтожать? — недоуменно моргнул Тимоти после предложения Риза. — Ты что, Гиперион такие бабки отвалит за этот дерьмовый кусок кода. Будет у них там в каком-нибудь историческом парке истории рассказывать и вести себя нарочито фальшиво.  
— Эта тварь, — Риз ткнул пальцем в порт (они с Тимоти сидели в мастерской на улице, где-то на фоне стенал Фредди), — перебьет всех нахуй, прежде чем кто-то из совета директоров успеет сказать «а». Уж поверь, я тоже думал, что это не более, чем назойливая голограмма, а потом этот уебок чуть меня своей же рукой и не придушил.  
— Поздравляю, — брякнул Тимоти.  
Риз вытаращил глаза.  
— С чем?  
— С тем, что не придушил. Настоящий Джек сумел бы.  
Двойник неопределенно повел плечом, после чего насмешливо заявил:  
— Вот этот кусок говно-кода, который ты притащил с собой на Гелиос — не более, чем фальшивка. Понимаешь, — Тимоти оценивающе взглянул на Риза, — ты просто не знал Джека так же хорошо, как и я. И парочку его грязных секретиков. Накаяма воссоздал образ, на который люто надрачивал свою шишечку, но не более. Этот искин даже имени моего не знает, лишь сам факт существования — ровно как и Накаяма.  
— Неужели у Джека было так много скелетов в шкафу, чтобы ты легко доказал эту разницу?..  
Вообще, это было очевидно. Риз просто брякнул эту глупую мысль вслух, потому что это было первым, что пришло ему в голову — он скорее бы удивлен знанию Тимоти обо всех этих тайнах. Джек настолько доверял своему двойнику? Но были же еще, тот парень, например, которого застрелили в Перспективе, и чей аппарат использовали для взлома Бункера (подробностей Риз не знал, все ходило на уровне сплетен между отделами). Или все дело было в том, что Тимоти физически не отличался от Джека?  
Безо всякой технической мишуры.  
Он поперхнулся, когда Тимоти поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.  
— Поверь, Риззи. У этой херовины даже шрамов наших общих нет, куда уж там до секретиков.  
Хм.  
Риз почесал подбородок. Бритвы тут были херовые, он искренне старался убрать все, что мог, но не выходило. Но для такой ситуации, чтоб почесать и подумать — самое то. Но что-то не сходилось в этой истории...  
— Но если Накаяма обожал Джека, то у искина должны быть шрамы! — вставил свое слово Ранее Главный Фанат Джека Из Живых. — В позапрошлом году Гиперион выпускали эротический календарь, и...  
Когда лицо Тимоти приняло очень озадаченное выражение, Риз прикусил язык. Ой. Кажется всплыл уже его грязный секретик.  
— Ты что, надрачивал на Джека?  
— Н-ну...  
— О господи. Отвратительно. Чел! Фу, блять!  
— Я просто для коллекции! Уважал его, как личность! — Риз покоился на порт. — Ну, до всего этого.  
Когда Тимоти вскочил на ноги и едва ли не отпрыгнул от него, словно от заразного, Риз понял, что никакие объяснения больше не помогут. Он лишь вздохнул и поднял глаза к небу, где-то глубоко внутри до сих пор удивляясь, как пусто оно выглядело без Гелиоса. Его же руками...  
Ничто теперь не закрывало уродливый шрам на Элписе.  
— Блять! Я надеюсь, ты своей шаловливой ручонкой ничего не делаешь по ночам, когда я сплю! Кошмар! Еще один поехавший! Все вы на Джека дрочите, ублюдки!  
— Ага, именно это я и делаю ночью, — передразнил его тон Риз, не вставая с места. Он хмыкнул, когда Тимоти опасливо замер, направляя на него отвертку. — Прямо во влажных мечтах своих думаю о том, что, ох, как бы отдаться в руки такому занудному уродцу, как ты!  
— Уродец, значит?  
Тимоти угрожающе сузил глаза. Увидел бы их кто сейчас — сказали бы, что два идиота развели цирк.  
— Тот еще! Ты шрам этот в зеркале видел?!  
— Осторожно, солнышко. Джек убил одного парня ложкой, отвертка куда более опасна.  
— Я даже не хочу знать, где она окажется, если учитывать наш диалог, — Риз скривился.  
Он и сам был не особо рад тому, что пара оговорок и шутка привели к этой теме, и Тимоти, кажется, тоже — судя по его тяжкому стону и выпавшей из пальцев отвертке. Оставалось надеяться, что этот разговор не слышали Эмбер и Фредди, иначе за следующим завтраком косточки-то им двоим перемоют. Но вокруг было пусто. Риз отметил себе, что стоило проверить память Петунью и Одуванчика тоже. И всей остальной техники в радиусе пяти метров.  
Они оба уставились друг на друга, и Риз неловко закашлялся.  
— Ла-а-адно...  
— Это было отвратительно, — с энтузиазмом проговорил Тимоти, — надеюсь, мы не будем повторять этот опыт! Но возвращаясь к теме, на твоем календарике для извращенцев, во-первых, мои фотографии, — у Риза болезненно свело лицо в выражении сущей агонии, — а во-вторых, определенные шрамы там замазывали. Думаешь, отдел пиара просто так свой хлеб ест?.. То есть, ел. Ха-ха. О-о-ох, бля, сколько народу сдохло.  
Они оба покосились в сторону, туда, где виднелись останки космической станции. Тимоти не говорил, но рассказала Эмбер — в день, когда Гелиос рухнул вниз, выбило все стекла и чуть не сошла лавина.  
Тимоти перевел взгляд на Риза, который с кислой рожей ковырялся в проводах какой-то рухляди прямиком с обломков станции.  
— Не вини себя, тыква. Знаешь, как говорят? Жизни тысяч ради жизней миллионов... — неожиданно он грустно цокнул языком. — Докатился, цитирую Зарпедон. Может она и правда была в чем-то права.  
— Количество трупов на моей счету это не особо убавило, спасибо, — ощерился Риз.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Тимоти подсел к нему совсем уж близко. Вот так рядом в нем все еще ощущалось нечто джековское, нечто до усрачки пугающее — взгляд ли, или что-то другое. Риз не знал. Риз не хотел знать, он просто уставился на Тимоти в ответ, когда тот приобнял его за плечи и зашипел заговорщическим тоном:  
— Бля, тыква, поверь мне, я не специалист в психологии. Мне самому, по-хорошему, врач нужен после всего пережитого, — он вяло улыбнулся. — Но то, что ты там устроил... Ну, скажем, у тебя не было выбора. Я бы тоже до усрачки испугался бы, попытайся какой-то искин выпотрошить мою тушку и вставить туда экзоскелет. Ты сыграл в необходимое зло, зато теперь самое страшное, что могло произойти со вселенной — искин Джека — заключен в твоем порте. Мы можем разъебать его молотком, утопить в море, и ничего эта тварь тебе не сделает. Ну? Не кисни. Я вообще помог стать Джеку тем, кем вся галактика его знает, убил ради него столько народу, что уже и не вспомнить. Только ты зажарил кучу клерков потому, что так было нужно, а я — просто потому, что это моя работа. Мне даже уже не совестно.  
Можно было бы сказать, что в его словах был смысл, но Ризу не хотелось.  
Нет, Тимоти был определенно прав. Риз не хотел, чтобы Гелиос сходил с орбиты, он все еще надеялся, что большая часть коллег успела спастись, и Фиона с Сашей тоже. Но осознание, что всего-то несколько миллионов заживо сгоревших людей отделяли его от старой жизни, в которой самой большой проблемой был зазнавшийся Васкез, угнетало.  
Васкез был мертв. Вон пропал. Иветт пыталась продать его голову. Закусочная на сто пятом всмятку размазалась по Пандоре вместе с ее миленькими столиками.  
Зато Риз был жив. И сумел поймать искин Джека.  
— Знаешь...  
Риз взглянул на Тимоти и слабо — но искренне — улыбнулся.  
— Это была отвратительная мотивационная речь. Серьезно, поучись у Фредди, он свои попытки скрысить и то лучше обосновывает. Но спасибо, правда.  
Тимоти криво улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Риз не особо интересовался, когда Тимоти ушел из Гипериона.  
Точнее — начал подумывать. Его мало интересовало подобное, в конце концов, Тимми был взрослым мальчиком и сам мог решить, на кого работать. Но один раз все же брякнул, когда говорить было совсем не о чем, и Тимоти, к неожиданности, ответил — хотя сам Риз думал, что его пошлют к Фредди с такими вопросами.  
Они вчетвером, как их называл Фредди «гиперионовский квартет», сидели в тесном домике и выпивали дешевого пива, который Эмбер выторговала у клана Флинта. Риз обычно не пил, он легко напивался (по собственному мнению, Вон бы сказал, что это чистой воды ложь, и Риза споить невозможно), но за компанию было можно. Тесная конура позволяла им развернуться и находиться не слишком близко друг к другу, и Риз был даже немного рад.  
Он еще не настолько проникся этими бешеными ребятами, чтобы так к ним липнуть. Как Фредди к Тимоти.  
— Я начал подумывать о том, чтобы свалить, когда Джек чокнулся.  
— С самого начала? — прыснула Эмбер, и все рассмеялись.  
Не смешно, на самом деле.  
— Нет-нет, когда у него реально крыша поехала, — Тимоти уставился на Риза и постучал пальцем по виску. — Когда умерла Ангел.  
— Ангел? — Риз моргнул. — Разве это не искин?  
— Ты не знать об Ангел?  
Эмбер задумчиво склонила на голову, когда как Фредди лишь фыркнул. Но их спесь быстро сбил Тимоти, закатив глаза:  
— Ой-ой, нашлись знатоки. Пока я вам не рассказал, вы точно так же думали.  
— Тим-там, ты какой-то борзый стал после падения Гелиоса, — обиженно заметил Фредди и облизнул усы в пивной пенке. — Я помню тебя еще тем парнем, который до дрожи боялся, что за тобой придут гиперионовские ассасины.  
— Ну вот они и не пришли! Спасибо Блэйку! — радостно откликнулся Тимоти, после чего перевел многозначительный взгляд на Риза. — Ангел — не искин. Это дочь Джека. Она умерла, когда братия Искателей залезла в Бункер.  
— О.  
Тут и добавить было больше нечего.  
Это на самом деле объясняло куда больше, чем хотелось бы знать Ризу. Последние несколько недель правления Джека сразу становились куда более логичными, если подумать, что Искатели успели убить его дочь. Но почему не рассказать о ней миру? В ней было что-то особенное?  
Он озвучил этот вопрос, и Тимоти неохотно кивнул. Но Фредди опередил.  
Усы его распушились, а сам он изобразил пальцами два взрыва — для эффектности.  
— Сирена!  
— Это разве не миф? Сирены эти, — Риз осторожно покосился на Эмбер, как на самую адекватную, и та покачала головой.  
— Реальность. Ты ведь слышать про Лилит. Наверняка.  
— Ну да уж, кто про нее не слышал...  
— Мы когда откопали тебя и увидели часть твоих татуировок, тоже забеспокоились! — заголосил Фредди, отчего у Риза глаза на лоб полезли. — Типа, реально! Думали, ты сейчас тут все поплавишь. Но, к счастью, пронесло!  
— Да, это оказалась просто самая безвкусная татуировка в мире, — хмыкнул Тимоти.  
Риз погрозил ему бутылкой.  
— Не ерничай!  
— Да ладно, просто посмотри на нее! Самая мерзкая штука, какую я видел. А у меня лицо Джека.  
— Просто кошмар, — поддакнула Эмбер.  
Такие обсуждения его татуировки Ризу не нравились (тем более, он больше верил Вону, который давно заявил, будто тату — отпад), и он возмущенно засопел. Эти глупые подколы напомнили ему о путешествии в фургончике Фионы и Саши по Пандоре; они все точно так же перемывали друг другу кости, выпивали, а впереди была лишь неизвестность.  
От этих воспоминаний становилось тошно.  
Ризу не нужно было ничего говорить даже; Тимоти сам вернулся к изначальному вопросу.  
— Когда он окончательно двинулся, я уже присмотрел пару шаттлов до пятого Эдена, — лениво рассказывал тот, потрясая полупустой банкой пива, — чтобы там найти способ спасти свою задницу. Еще думал, может отправиться к Аурелии, она когда-то давно давала подписывать контракт о сотрудничестве, может, сумел бы надавить на жалость. Но по итогу я даже пискнуть не успел, — Тимоти пожал плечами. — Со мной связались.  
— И кто же? Искатели? — фыркнул в шутку Риз.  
Взгляд Тимоти был убийственно серьезным.  
— Бинго.  
Взглянув на него с недоверием, Риз покосился на Фредди и Эмбер, чтобы те подтвердили, что это глупость и шутка, но те выглядели так, словно уже несколько раз слышали эту историю. И это заставило Риза покрыться холодным потом.  
— В смысле...  
— Ну, Налетчики. Там есть одна дамочка, Мокси, красотка хоть куда, — блаженно втянул носом воздух Тимоти. — До сих пор по ней слюни пускаю, хотя она пыталась меня убить вместе с Джеком на Гелиосе, ну, может слышал, про сингулярный взрыв на станции когда-то. Но как там не пускать. Такая фигура, такие мозги!.. Кто ж еще так рванет станцию.  
Кто ж про этот сингулярный взрыв не слыхал, хотелось сказать Ризу, но он решил опустить эту деталь.  
Взгляд двойника стал более расфокусированным, и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, он пригубил пива и пробормотал тихо:  
— Она предложила мне сделку. Я отдаю ей некоторые коды от Гелиоса, а моя голова не болтается на входе в Убежище вместе с остальными парнями из Гипериона. Не особо интересный выбор, — со вздохом он перевел усталый взгляд на Риза. — Вот так и бывшие Искатели и скатываются, Риззи. Еще пару лет назад я был героем Элписа, а сейчас разрушаю защиту станции, чтобы кучка мародеров могла ее уничтожить. Ну или мальчик со светящейся палочкой.  
Он покривил ртом и поставил пустую банку на столик.  
Эмбер и Фредди смотрели на Тимоти без особых эмоций, и Ризу показалось это диким. Сама эта последняя фраза... Не про мальчика. Раньше он считал Джека идеальным, но теперь, глядя на его двойника, понимал, насколько фальшивым был тот образ. В отличие от Тимоти. Потому что Тимоти вел себя как человек.  
— Значит, Хранилище Элписа открывал тоже ты? — робко поинтересовался Риз.  
Тимоти с отсутствующим взглядом кивнул — после встречи с Афиной у Риза сложилось определенное мнение об Искателях, и сейчас оно лишь подтвердилось — но затем резко перевел тему:  
— Ты наверняка удивлялся, как так легко убил такую огромную станцию одной лишь палкой, да?  
— Немного, — пожав плечами, Риз нервно улыбнулся.  
На самом деле — да. Но полагал, что системы были повреждены искином Джека.  
Но после этого разговора... После слов о предложении Мокси...  
— Я сделал все возможное, чтобы даже минимальный урон убил такую огромную станцию, — вяло осклабился Тимоти, после чего резко придвинулся к Ризу. От него несло хмелем, машинным маслом, он явно был не особо трезв. — Мне вообще-то нравился Гелиос. Я вместе с ребятами эту блядскую станцию своей кровью вычищал от далевских крыс. У меня там даже тайники с выпивкой были. Оставил лазейку, но не сумел нанести последний удар, за что Мокси послала меня нахер. А ты просто пришел и нахуй все проебал. Как так-то? А? Риззи?  
— Не называй меня Риззи, иначе я выколю тебе глаз, — угрожающе зашипел Риз.  
Ему не хотелось слышать эту кличку, от нее веяло чем-то джековским, навивавшим неприятные воспоминания. Но он был готов повторить истории с ложкой, лишь бы никогда больше не слышать ничего подобного.  
Он лишь помрачнел сильнее, когда лбом Тимоти уперся ему в плечо и лающе рассмеялся.  
— Ох, Риззи. Ты хотя бы убил кучу народу потому, что сыграл в героя. А я — потому что зассал.

Выпивали в компании они часто. Еще чаще — вдвоем. Ризу казалось, что кое-кто слишком активно налегает на пиво, что он и озвучил — а Тимоти в ответ лишь разочарованно отмахнулся.  
— Риз! Ну не дурак же. В моем случае либо остается либо выпивка, либо на ракков глазеть. Сам видишь, что я выбрал.  
Тимоти обожал жалеть себя, понял Риз, но делал это в разумных количествах. Нытье с поводом, так сказать. Это было вдвойне удобно, ведь Ризу тоже можно было выговориться Тимоти, и тот не особо возражал — делать это перед Эмбер было немного стыдно (хотя та понимающе ко всему относилась, но ее методы решения всего с помощью огня казались Ризу... немного (много) своеобразными), от Фредди ничего особо добиться было нельзя, он лишь кивал и пожимал плечами. Ныть в целом было не очень солидно, но иногда можно.  
Джек бы его за такое высмеял.  
Впрочем, Тим сам сказал — искин Джека был фальшивой личностью. Поэтому Риз верил в его реалистичность — потому что сам считал Джеком именно такой пустышкой. Почему-то ему очень не хотелось знать, каким был бывший гендир на самом деле...  
... интересно, как там Вон?  
— Вон?  
На столе перед Тимом лежала новенькая стальная рука — Эмбер наконец-то нашла что-то в руинах отдела разработки и тестирования, что более-менее напоминало корпоративную технику и выглядело солидно. Фредди колдовал над ней несколько дней, оставались считанные штрихи — и их поручили Тимоти. Тот и доделывал чудеса, подключившись к руке через шейный (Риз только сейчас узнал о его существовании) порт. Более старая модель, даже половины функций, что были у Риза, не могла. Но зато никакой искин не попытается тебя удушить.  
Утро было ярким и холодным. Риз радовался, что ранее забрал у одного из валявшихся в округе трупов шарф.  
Он хищным взглядом наблюдал за тем, как копается Тимоти в протезе. За дурацкими очками на резинке глаз его не было видно.  
— Да! — с энтузиазмом отозвался Риз. — Мой лучший бро. Братанистый братан. Брателло...  
Чем дольше он говорил о Воне, тем сильнее Риз улыбался. Нормально, а не как в тот момент, когда Фредди чуть не отхватил от мордоплюйчика. Хотя тоже забавное зрелище, стоило признаться, что уж там.  
Тимоти мугыкнул в ответ, явно не зная, что еще добавить. Они оба думали об одном и том же — что если Вону повезло, то его не сожрали скагги. Риз еще здорово отделался одной лишь рукой и выжженными нервишками, у Пандоры были способы убить и пострашнее.  
Неловкое молчание затянулось.  
— Он бы тебе понравился.  
— Ненавижу бухгалтерию, — беззлобно рыкнул Тимоти. Протез перед ним плотно сжал кулак и оттопырил средний палец в ответ на сигнал. — Прости, но я бы предъявил ему за какие-нибудь выплаты, ну в общем как обычно бывает.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Риз пристально наблюдал за колдовством на столе.  
— ... с каких пор ты так хорошо шаришь в технике?  
— С тех самых, как я стал двойником Джека, — передразнил его том Тимоти и добродушно фыркнул.  
Лицо у него все же было поприятней, чем у Джека, это факт, улыбался он как-то... не так враждебно. Не появлялось спонтанной мысли, что после этого вокруг шеи обернется цепочка от часов. Видел Риз таких пару десятков — и всех за окном.  
— Ну, я не особо разбираюсь, признаться. Просто когда шароебились по Элпису, один знакомый научил всяким основам. Помнишь того парня, Вильгельма? Кажется из отдела разработок, не ебу.  
Очень смутно это имя казалось Ризу знакомым, и он на всякий случай кивнул.  
— Во-о-от. Он и показал. Я тогда такой же рохлей как и ты был, ну, то есть даже хуже. В людей в первый раз стрелять начал, когда на Гелиос ворвались Даль. И первым делом блеванул одной дамочке на сапоги, она меня хлыстом так хащь-хащь! — с каждым новым словом улыбка на лице Тимоти росла. — По заднице! Джек еще претензию кинул, мол, я что ли его девушку увести собрался? А я на него как взгляну слезливыми глазами, весь рот в завтраке, и честно так спрашиваю, почему он так считает?  
Да уж, подумалось Ризу.  
Почему-то что Тим, что Эмбер, что даже Фредди — все умудрялись вспоминать какой-то кошмар с ужасающе ностальгическими нотками в голосе. Да даже искин Джека так говорил. Неужели, ступи ты хоть раз на землю Пандоры, то все? Крыша ехала? Сам по себе он этого не заметил, но вдруг со стороны кто-то скажет, что да, Риз, ты совсем тронулся. И будет он точно так же рассказывать о том, как воткнул какому-то парню в глаз электрическую дубинку...  
А вот и первая история в коллекцию.  
Риз закашлялся в кулак, пытаясь скрыть кислое выражение лица. Собеседник его не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания:  
— Хорошая была команда, жаль Джек все просрал. Вильгельма отравил, после смерти Нишы нихуя не сделал. Афина и Аурелия ушли. И верно сделали. Клаптрап... Ладно, не будем о плохом, — в голове Тимоти отчетливо слышалась тоска. — Знаешь, я тебе этого не говорил, но я скучаю по тем временам, когда моей главной головной болью было открытие Хранилища и пара десятков солдат Даль, а не вот это все. Хорошо быть Искателем. Бежишь куда-то, все тебе радуются.  
Да, мысленно согласился Риз. Он вновь припомнил путешествие с Фионой и Сашей. Хотя тяжело было назвать их команду настоящими Искателями, так, просто кучка подражателей. Но в сравнении с кучей бумажной волокиты на станции в этом действительно было нечто новое и свежее, пусть они и не свергали целые корпорации и не носились с оружием по всему континенту.  
Но затем Риз задумался.  
Ведь Тимоти назвал одно имя...  
— Ты знаешь Афину? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
В конце концов это могла быть просто другая Афина. Вдруг Искателей с таким именем было двое?..  
— Еще бы, — Тимоти откинулся назад на лавке и оттянул очки. Он устало взглянул на Риза: — Одна из немногих адекватных в нашей шайке. Бывшей. Правда я ее с тех пор и не видел, не умерла ли она... Хотя погоди, — он резко перевел взгляд на Риза, — откуда _ты_ знаешь ее имя?  
— Мы вместе... э-э-э. Путешествовали.  
Стало ясно, что ему не верят, когда Тимоти вскинул бровь.  
— Мой бро бы доказал! — Риз неуверенно пожал плечами. — Ну, будь он тут. Ее нанял папаша одной мошенницы, хотел сделать из нее Искательницу... Не спрашивай. Но у Фионы вроде неплохо выходило, они с Сашей даже щит смогли отжать у Афины.  
— Хм. Щит.  
— Да, такой круглый с символом омеги...  
— Значит, еще и омега...  
— Они с Джейни один раз засосались в коридоре, я как выскочил, чуть нос не разбили...  
На лице Тимоти вдруг проступила коварная ухмылка.  
— Еще и Спрингз. Окей. Верю, — стоило Ризу недоуменно вскинуть бровь, тот ответил на немой вопрос: — Ну, тыква, ты не один, кто любит резко выскакивать в темные коридоры и случайно впечатываться в двух дам, решивших уединиться. Правда в моем случае дело ушло далеко за поцелуй, что дало мне фору.  
Хотелось отдать многое, чтобы посмотреть, как Тимоти — наверное, тогда абсолютная копия Джека, двойник же — убегал бы от Афины. И это очень хорошо поясняло, почему даже искин Джека ее боялся. Видимо, запугать она успела не только двух бестолочей с одинаковой рожей, но и их главного фаната заодно.  
Когда Тимоти резко вскочил на ноги, швырнув очки на стол, Риз даже бровью не повел. Он во все глаза смотрел на переделанный протез. Габаритами тот выходил меньше предыдущего, не был покрыт корпоративными цветами (спасибо какой-то едкой дряни от Эмбер, которой они отмыли весь желтый), был... достаточно симпатичным. Фредди пообещал запихать туда побольше функций, чтобы о старом даже вспоминать не хотелось, и Ризу оставалось лишь надеяться, что там не было жучка для слежения.  
А то сдаст кому-нибудь еще... В этом Фредди определенно разбирался.  
Взглянув с плохо скрываемой гордостью на свою поделку, Тимоти развернулся к Ризу. И последующий его взгляд стал как-то слишком подозрительно напоминать джековский, прямо в тот момент, когда после их небольшого диалога на крыше тот посоветовал Ризу наслаждаться телом, «пока то все еще его».  
Риз сглотнул.  
— Вот и готово, тыква. Пошли внутрь, будем ставить.  
— Просто так?  
— Ну да. Как еще?  
— А там, не знаю, наркоз у вас есть?.. — робко поинтересовался Риз, чувствуя задницей, что пора было бежать. Шайка Флинта как раз задолжал ему за починку обогревателя.  
В ответ он услышал смешок. Тимоти с энтузиазмом потер руки.  
— Анестезия? Фуфло! Мы и так на тебя месячный запас лечилок просрали!

Следующие пять дней Риз запомнил откровенно говоря хуево.  
Про лечилки Тимоти наврал; Эмбер ему едва шею не свернула, стоило ему пошутить так и в ее присутствии. Но они мало спасли ситуацию — Риз даже не удивился, когда Фредди рассказывал ему за баночкой дешевой газировки о том, как у того пена пошла изо рта. Чувствовал после пробуждения он себя так же херово, как и в самый первый раз, когда оказался в этой тесной конуре. Навевало определенные воспоминания.  
Остатки разрушенного Ока — Тимоти сказал, что раньше там было нечто покруче орбитальной пушки — слепо глазели в окно. Близился вечер, и в темноте ледники словно начинали светиться таинственным голубым светом.  
Фредди и Эмбер свалили к руинам, чтобы погрызться с любителями добычи за право достать что-то крутое первыми, и потому с Ризом остался лишь Тимоти. Они почти не переговаривались, лишь изредка двойник косился в сторону, когда по новенькой стальной руке шла судорога — но так лишь попивал дешевое пиво, полистывая что-то в ЭХО-нете. Откровенно говоря, Ризу было очень завидно, он бы тоже выпил, но Эмбер пообещала лично выжечь ему что-нибудь нецензурное на лбу, если тот только попробует стащить из цепких ручек Тимоти хоть одну банку.  
Изредка Риз проваливался в сон. Там он видел Вона, Фиону и Сашу. Последняя очень тепло ему улыбалась, и становилось откровенно погано на душе от осознания, что она могла умереть по его вине.  
— Ты постоянно бормочешь это имя во сне. Саша то, Саша се. Кто это?  
Разговоры у них с Тимоти не особо клеились. На самом деле, пусть у них и были довольно хорошие отношения на фоне определенных (например, с Августом), они все еще недолюбливали друг друга. Тимоти считал Риза занудным моралистом, а Риз смотреть на него не мог без воспоминаний о злоключениях с Джеком.  
Сон еще шел из головы, и Риз устало провел родной рукой по лицу, оттянув кожу.  
— Девчонка из группы, с которой мы искали Хранилище. Я к ней неудачно подкатывал, — он с тихим смешком отмахнулся. — Да какая уже разница. Наверняка померла.  
— Недооцениваешь пандорских девиц, — зевнул Тимоти.  
Вновь повисла тишина, прерываемая далекими криками шайки Флинта за окном.  
Иногда Риз откровенно завидовал бандитам. Им так мало было нужно для счастья. А он обвалил блядский Гелиос, и хорошо, если не убил при этом всех своих друзей, но ведь какая-нибудь собака (тот же Фредди) наверняка сдаст его Гипериону, и хуй он отвертится от их юристов. Мысль о том, что придется выкручиваться, как-то не радовала.  
С другой стороны, у него теперь в руках был Атлас.  
Афина бы не оценила.  
Помолчав, Риз резко скосил взгляд на Тимоти. Тот со странным интересом смотрел видео с котятами. Кошачьих фигурок, рисунков и прочего такого хлама в домике было даже слишком много, вдруг подумалось Ризу.  
Он вдруг буркнул:  
— Я думал, ты посмеешься.  
— Над чем? — не отрываясь спросил Тим.  
— Над нашими поисками. Ну, Хранилище, а мы горстка мародеров. Все такое.  
— Риз, — Тимоти перевел на него взгляд и взглянул безо всякой улыбки. — Все понимаю, у нас с тобой очень интересная история подколов, но. Но. Я был сраным студентиком, когда пошел искать Хранилище. Ты хотя бы на уровне корпоративных разборок мог с людьми разбираться. В начинаниях нет ничего плохого.  
— Знай я, чем это закончилось, никогда бы не полез... — со стоном пробормотал Риз.  
Котята на одеяла выглядели вдохновляюще и умилительно, но помогали не особо.  
— Все мы так говорили. Но зато ты получил незабываемый опыт! Пусть и не открыл Хранилище и не столкнулся с тварью, которая там сто процентов обитает, — Риз скривился еще сильнее, впрочем, скорее радуясь этому факту. Он слышал рассказы о тварюге с Элписа. — К твоему счастью никто не добавил тебе больше сексуальных шрамов на твоем мерзком поганом тату.  
— Во-первых!..  
Тимоти хмыкнул, когда Риз грозно ткнул в него пальцем.  
— Мое тату не мерзкое и не поганое! Заебал! Во-вторых... — он скосил взгляд в сторону, на новенький протез. — Шрамов у меня и так прибавилось.  
— Не очень умно было выдирать весь хром вот так.  
— Будто у меня был выбор!  
— Выбор-хуыбор, надо просто думать о последствиях! Ну, че скис, двигай жопой.  
Риз лишь закряхтел, когда рядом на постель опустилось что-то горячее. Тимоти легонько приобнял его за шею, явно опасаясь задушить, после чего пожаловался на то, что с одной рукой делать это было в сто раз удобней, но затем уставился Ризу в глаза. Тот хорошо помнил, что у Джека они были разного цвета, но только сейчас, настолько близко, он увидел, что левый глаз был аугментированным.  
Тимоти растянул губы в ухмылке и постучал пальцем по брови над этим самым глазом.  
— Когда Джек получил в ебло раскаленной железкой, я понял, что от этого мне тоже не отвертеться. Поэтому я поинтересовался у Вильгельма и Ниши, как лучше переносить пытки, и, когда уже мне тыкали в лицо, я не двигался. И лишился только одного глаза, а не получил последствия похуже — Джек бы меня задушил на месте, если бы мы отличались.  
— Хуево быть тобой, — простецки заметил Риз.  
Очень мило. Только он-то не такой бешеный, чтобы стойко принимать такие решения в критических ситуациях. Да и не было у него никаких знакомых, кто мог бы посоветовать ему, как лучше выдирать глаз, порт и руку, пока один ебанутый искин пытается тебя ею же придушить.  
— Почему я вообще должен работать твоим терапевтом, напомни? — вскинув бровь, поинтересовался Тимоти.  
— Сам навязался.  
— Это из благородных чувств, Риз!  
— Ага, ну да.  
— Да ладно тебе, хватит канючить. Я же спас твою тощую задницу.  
— Тоже считаешь себя героем, как и Джек? — Риз фыркнул, когда Тимоти нахмурился. — То-то и оно. Ведешь себя почти как он... Как искин, точнее.  
Помолчав, двойник вдруг лениво заговорил:  
— Это потому, Риз, что я знаю, что ты меня не убьешь, — названный лишь возмущенно закатил глаза, когда его легонько потрепали по волосам. — Я также же ссыкло, как и ты, помнишь? Мог сказать Джеку в лицо что-то эдакое, но лишь в том случае, если последствий не будет. Ну там при хорошем настроении, все такое. Да ладно тебе, тыква.  
— Поэтому ты ведешь себя как самый настоящий двойника Джека, да? — Риз возмущенно скривился и неохотно сел на кровати. Правое плечо заныло. — Вы конечно отличаетесь, но ты все равно перенял его блядскую манеру поведения.  
— Ох, твою ж мать. Поэтому ты так злишься, да? Все время.  
В этот раз настала пора Тимоти закатывать глаза.  
— Не пойми неправильно, меня тоже эта моя манера разговора бесит, но вошло в привычку. Ты, конечно, та еще бестолочь, но я веду себя так вовсе не из желания тебя запугать. Привык, — Тимоти пожал плечами. — А уж героем уж я-то себя точно не считаю. Эмбер права, я спас тебя, потому что.. захотел. Фредди бы на тебя плюнул, один новый труп, но я убедил их просрать на тебя все лечилки и выходить. Потому что это последнее, что отделяет Тимоти Лоуренса от того, чтобы стать просто более добродушной версией Джека.  
Солнечно улыбнувшись Ризу, Тимоти пригубил пива и тяжело откинулся на подушку рядом. Он прикрыл глаза.  
Наблюдая за тем, как разгладилось его лицо, Риз покривил ртом и отвернулся, уставившись на котят на одеяле.  
Можно было возмущаться бесконечно, но Тимоти хотя бы был честным козлом. А может и не козлом — у него-то действительно были причины вести себя так. Странно было осознавать, что двойник самого Джека так спокойно жил где-то в заднице Пандоры в компании пироманьяка и самой настоящей крысы и не особо жаловался. Если бы Джек захотел плюнуть на все, выбрал бы он такое же место? Или после смерти Ангел на некоторые жизненные пути уже было не выйти?  
Своей нервной трясучкой при упоминании бывшего босса Риз довел их отношения до той степени откровения, когда уже совсем неловко находиться рядом. Тимоти молчал, продолжая дремать, и, решив разбавить обстановку, Риз невпопад выпалил:  
— Говоришь, на календарике для извращенцов шрамы замазывали?  
— Тебя это все еще интересует?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, Тимоти с любопытством на него взглянул. Кивок его явно развеселил.  
— Ой, Риззи... — Тимоти осекся, — Риз. Ты просто не представляешь. К счастью для Джека, мазали лишь их, все кубики мои личные, — он с гордым видом постучал по торсу. — Регулярная беготня с полной амуницией по планетам дает о себе знать.  
— Беготня?  
— Ну, там, покрасоваться перед инвесторами. Убить парочку целей, о которых могли знать лишь я, Джек и совет директоров. Все такое.  
На упоминании кубиков внутри что-то неприятно заскулило. В голове моментально всплыло неловкое воспоминание о том, как Саша затаскивала его наверх и говорила, что тяжело. Протез был здоровской отмазкой, но все равно как-то неловко.  
Саша еще так улыбалась коварно, аж противно. Наверняка все поняла!  
— Да уж, на вашей этой пандорской диете иного и не остается, — буркнул он, и Тимоти лающе рассмеялся.  
— Зато теперь как настоящий Искатель! Тощий, злой и с кучей шрамов. Хотя, — чужая рука пробежалась по правому плечу, где отчетливо виднелись свежие рубцы. — Если сравнивать наши царапины суммарно, тут ты меня не уделаешь.  
В этот раз эстафета с закатыванием глаз перешла к Ризу, и он откинулся назад на подушку, с ехидством смотря на Тимоти. Посидел бы еще, но голова кружилась так, словно он перебрал.  
— Ну давай, Тимми, докажи мне, что извращенский календарик врет.  
Они вдвоем неуверенно покосились на дверь, за которой раздались голоса. Это могли быть как и Эмбер с Фредди, вернувшиеся после вылазки к Гелиосу, так и просто проходившие мимо бандиты. У шайки Флинта с «гиперионовским квартетом» был заключен пакт о ненападении за всякие взаимовыгодные услуги, поэтому это мог быть кто угодно.  
— Если Фредди увидит, как я тут майку стягиваю, — пробормотал Тимоти, — то подумает, будто мы трахаемся.  
— Тебя это так смущает?  
С важным видом Тимоти уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить... но тут же захлопнул.  
— Хм. Ладно.  
После чего сел рядом с Ризом. В глазах его сверкал непонятный азартный огонек.  
Можно было подивиться, как они, два великовозрастных лба, мерились шрамами, но Риз подумал, что пора было перестать так делать. Это Пандора. Скажи ему какой-нибудь незадачливый провидец пару месяцев назад, что он спиздит десять лямов у компании, окажется на этой помойке, глупо влюбится, заведет в голове питомца в виде искина бывшего гендира, уронит станцию и перебьет всех коллег — не поверил бы. Но нет, смотрите, он миленько болтает с двойником бывшего босса.  
— Зацени! Зарпедон нанесла.  
Тимоти с азартным видом вскинул толстовку, и Риз увидел под ней продолговатый шрам на животе. Очень сексуально, хотел было заметить он, но вовремя сдержал язык за зубами.  
Но одна мысль все же посетила его голову.  
— А Джек тебе по шапке не дал за то, что у тебя есть шрам, а у него нет?  
— Сначала нам было немного не до этого, — пустился в рассказ Тимоти с таким видом, словно это были сладостные воспоминания, а не история о резне с далевскими солдатами. — Потом орал долго, и я на него, пытались вывести — хуйня вышла, у Зарпедон заточка особая была, ничего не помогло. Поэтому Джек просто нанес себе такой же.  
Тимоти весело фыркнул, словно это было жутко смешно.  
У Риза же глаза на лоб полезли.  
Чем дольше он знал Тимоти, тем меньше ему хотелось его знать.  
— И он сделал это?!  
— А? — Тимоти недоуменно моргнул, когда взглянул на перекошенное лицо Риза. — Ну да. А что еще оставалось?  
— Благородненько с его стороны...  
— Да ты че, потом Ниша вокруг него вилась, говорила, как это неимоверно круто и вообще жутко сексуально. Она просрала мне пари, потому что была уверена, будто Джек зассыт, и в итоге эта тупая история принесла мне целых пять баксов.  
Все это было слишком для уставшего за короткий промежуток бодрствования мозга. Пора бы и отдохнуть.  
Вздохнув, Риз покосился еще раз на заветную банку с прекрасным алкоголем, которую Тим вновь держал в руках, грозясь допить, после чего резко поднялся и, игнорируя боль в плече, потянулся уже протезом за заветным пивом.  
— Бля! Ладно. Дай хлебнуть!  
Он требовательно потянулся родной рукой к банке Тимоти, и тот отвел свою подальше. И погрозил пальцем с очень важным видом.  
— Но-но-но! Эмбер тебя потом убьет.  
— Ну, с пивом ее ругань будет гораздо веселее, — беспечно бросил Риз и выхватил банку.

Но сколько бы все не заживало, пора было прощаться, Риз это хорошо понимал. У него в руках была заветная бумажка с правами на Атлас, а впереди — долгие часы поиска приятелей по всей планете. Сколько бы он не злился на Фиону за то, что та свалила с Гелиоса без него, он все еще немного (самую малость) переживал. Ну, что уж тут поделать, Эмбер сказала, что он неисправимый правильный мальчик. Хотя, кажется, он вообще-то был старше и ее тоже.  
Протез у него теперь был, порт в башке восстановили, спасибо Фредди, и глаз даже, в общем-то Риз был в полной готовности отправиться покорять Пандору.  
Ему даже пушку выдали, какой-то хлам. Впрочем после шантажа шайки Флинта даже раздобыли что-то поприличней.  
— Уже сваливаешь?  
Тимоти даже не обернулся, когда Риз заявил об этом; он вместе с Фредди в обнимку смотрели на старом телевизоре какую-то мелодраму про студентов с Эдена-5. Он лишь вяло помахал рукой:  
— Чао!  
— Проводы! Нужны проводы! — раздалось возмущенное возражение из соседней комнаты.  
Эмбер, в отличие от мужской половины, предпочитала смотреть фильмы со взрывами. Они были слишком громкими, поэтому ее всегда выселяли из основной комнаты к мелкому экрану ЭХО-нета. Фредди тоже ожесточенно закивал:  
— Вот именно!  
— А если мы нажремся, ты нас сдашь? — без особого интереса бросил Тимоти, отчего усы у Фредди смешно затопорщились.  
— Да ладно, всего пару раз было! Ты очень злопамятный, Тим-там!  
— Да-да, пару десятков раз. Ладно, хер с вами, алкоголики, будут проводы, — грозный палец уткнулся в Риза, который уже прекрасно осознал, что от пьянки не отделаться. — Завтра отвезем тебя на железнодорожную станцию, оттуда до крупных городов добраться можно. Все будет тип-топ, Риз. И... Раз уж ты стоишь и не смотришь, то притащи коробку пива от Билли. Он говорил, что нашел заначку Флинта, пора бы потребовать оплату за все хорошее.  
Риз тяжело вздохнул. Но к ребятам Флинта все же пошел.  
Потом они, конечно же, выпили.  
Когда Эмбер и Фредди свалили из их тесной избушки, сказав, что надо еще столько всего доделать, например устроить бойню с соседним безымянный кланом за антенну, которые перехватили сигнал (из-за чего вместо мыльного сериальчика последний час они все наблюдали спаривание шимпанзе), Тимоти и Риз остались одни. Вновь. Это у них было вроде традиции, сидеть вдвоем, как бабкам, и трещать, но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.  
Оба были немного навеселе, Тим сильнее, и, когда закончилась последняя банка пива, он вдруг сказал:  
— Ну ладно, пора б сделать то, о чем мы все давно думали.  
— Что, по-французски? — со смешком поинтересовался Риз, и Тимоти важно кивнул.  
— А то. Как Эмбер учила.  
Риз лишь мугыкнул, но кивнул.  
В общем говоря, они засосались.  
Ничего интересного или необычного — обычные пьяные поцелуи. Ризу было почти смешно с того, что для простого повода закрыть все гештальты и сбавить напряжение они выбрали именно этот. Тимоти конечно зачетно сосался, даже шутить про многолетний опыт работы Джеком не хотелось, и Риз лишь вяло возюкался прямо под ним, пока Тимоти упирался руками у него над головой. Хотелось и ручками пошалить, но пока сложно было сказать, как протез реагировал на команды что-то сжать и сдавить.  
Наконец, они разорвали свой абсолютно неромантичный поцелуй, и Тимоти, нависнув над Ризом, захрипел:  
— Жарень, пиздец просто. Ну-ка давай избавимся от маек... Прямо как в дешевом порно, блин.  
— Надеюсь Фредди нас не застукает...  
— А че, уже ты боишься?  
— Он расскажет ребятам Флинта, — неохотно признался Риз. — Надоело их сплетни слушать.  
— Ой, Риззи, эти идиоты про всех сплетничают, даже про Фредди. Расслабься.  
Они поцеловались еще, и на губах у Риза остался вкус дешевого пива, сарделек и еще чего-то, что они употребили в закуску.  
Без майки было прохладно, и он зябко поежился. Тимоти же явно не чувствовал ничего подобного, разгоряченный алкоголем, он со странным интересом разглядывал фигуру под собой, после чего радостным тоном огласил:  
— Я уже говорил, что твоя татушка — верх безвкусия?  
Риз беззлобно фыркнул.  
— Не хочу ничего слышать от человека с лицом Джека.  
— Блять, ну это не у меня такая хуйня на груди... Кальмар что ли? И что это? — Тимоти обвинительно ткнул пальцем в сосок. — Почему не закрасил?  
— А вдруг сведу! А голубой сосок останется.  
— Да, но теперь у тебя просто нежный розовый сососек в океане голубого безвкусия, — с видом знатока моды заявил Тимоти и провел пальцем ниже, останавливаясь на белесом рубце. — А это откуда?  
— Август отхерачил палкой.  
— Д-да ты у нас любишь, смотрю, по роже получать и всякие палки, — заикнувшись, истерично рассмеялся Тимоти. Локти его подкосились, и он грузно опустился ниже, но успел остановиться прежде чем они с Ризом столкнулись лбами. — Слуш-ш-шай, Риз.  
Тот лишь моргнул.  
— Ты это... Не принимай особо мои слова близко к сердцу. Ты на самом деле нормальный парень. Я б целоваться к дебилу не полез, Фредди докажет.  
— А как же спонсоры? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Риз.  
Нет, Вон был определенно прав — напиться ему было тяжело. Не пьянел. В отличие от.  
— Это другое, дру-ужище, — пробормотал Тимоти и уперся в него лбом. Дышал он тяжело. — Ладно. Риз. Еще один раз. Как Эмбер показывала. И больше не поднимаем эту тему.  
Что тут еще можно было сказать?  
Считалось ли это изменой Саше? Наверное, все же нет. Во-первых, они с Тимоти делали это потому, что алкоголь надоумил, а так они грызлись скорее ежедневно, плюс Саша так никогда и не дала прямого ответа на все намеки. Риз был в полном праве развлекаться с двойником Красавчика Джека, и, если бы захотел, то даже оседлал бы. Наверное. За все хорошее.  
Когда у Риза была девушка, он тоже целовался с языком. Выходило мерзко и мокро. С Тимоти было чуть получше, он явно это умел, но затем Риз почувствовал во рту что-то очень теплое. Это был язык? Он хотел было пошутить, что большой, но теплого во рту становилось все больше, и потом он осознал, что это нечто жидкое. Нечто, на вкус напоминающее пиво и сардельки...  
Риз широко распахнул глаза, осознавая.  
Проще говоря, Тимоти наблевал ему в рот. И отрубился.  
Риз стрелой выбежал из дома, успев лишь накинуть куртку. Так быстро он еще никогда не бегал.  
Даже после того, как Васкез вдарил ему в живот не было так отвратительно. Его быстренько вывернуло наизнанку, и лишь спустя несколько минут нелепого стояния на коленях за углом Риз ощутил, что кто-то держит ему заметно отросшие за время проживания тут патлы. Подняв слезящиеся глаза, он с благодарностью взглянул на Эмбер.  
Господи, и она наверняка видела этот позор!..  
Точно видела — понял он, когда они вместе уселись во дворике их импровизированной крепости и обсудили произошедшее. Ризу хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда, сдохнуть и уж точно продать информацию о Тимоти кому-то, кто сделает этому еблану очень нехорошо, но сейчас он мог лишь тупо смотреть вперед и сверлить взглядом трещину в заборе. На языке до сих пор ощущались заметно прошедшие желудок пиво и сардельки.  
Эмбер протянула ему нечто целлофане.  
— Открой, — неожиданно четко посоветовала она.  
Риз убито уставился на чупа-чупс. Со вкусом бананов. Бананы он ненавидел, но лучше уж это, чем...  
Эмбер, не поворачиваясь к нему, произнесла:  
— Теперь каждый раз, когда ты будешь целоваться по-французски, ты будешь вспоминать, как двойник Красавчика Джека наблевал тебе в рот.  
Ох, ну спасибо.  
Риз мысленно пообещал себе, что засунет палочку от конфеты кому-то в задницу.

Следующим утром не видавший сна Риз бросил уничтожительный взгляд прямо на вышедшего из дома Тимоти. Тот был в куртке на голое тело и отчаянно зевал, словно ничего вчера и не произошло. Хотя ему-то что. Это же не ему наблевали в рот.  
Палочка из-под бананового чупа-чупса все еще была в руке...  
— Ох-х-х, отменно погуляли.  
— О, мистер Блевун, — огрызнулся Риз, и Тимоти благополучно пропустил это мимо ушей.  
Он подмигнул ему, явно намекая, что это еще не самое худшее, что могло произойти, после чего порылся в кармане и достал небольшую коробочку. Странные продолговатые бурые палочки вызвали у Риза целую кучу вопросов. Он не знал, курил ли Джек — наверняка, это же круто? — но почему-то ему казалось, что уж Тимоти этим не занимается.  
Подойдя ближе, старательно отгоняя все назойливые мысли о вчерашнем из головы, он осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Это что, сигареты?  
— Еблан что ли? — Тимоти бросил на него невыразительный взгляд и вынул нечто, напоминающее сигарету, изо рта. — Это ракковые палочки. Их Фредди делает, просто отпад. Будешь?  
Риз хотел было помяться и отказаться, не хватало ему еще пробовать отвратительные деликатесы пандорской кухни, но в животе было пусто, да и, если подумать, он какой только дряни не ел, пока путешествовал с Фионой и остальными. Даже искин Джека был в шоке. А потому, выхватив из пальцев Тимоти палочку, Риз закинул ее в рот и закусил.  
На вкус — отвратительно. Но лучше блевотины.  
Ладно, так уж и быть, палочка останется на потом.  
Ризу понравилось.

Железнодорожной станцией оказалось местечко не особо-то близкое — добираться туда пришлось сначала на машине, затем на поезде (полном бандитов, что подозрительно поглядывали на их компанию), а затем вновь на машине. Впрочем, свое обещание Блевун выполнил — они действительно прибыли в цивилизованный город, откуда можно было начать поиски.  
Городишко был пуст, и единственным, что привлекло внимание Риза, была огромная радио-тарелка.  
Тимоти приложил ладонь к глазам.  
— Добро пожаловать в Тартарос, место, откуда Гиперион начинал свой путь по Пандоре, — когда Риз недоуменно вскинул бровь, добавил: — Большие поиски начинаются с людей со связями, тыква.  
Он поманил компанию за собой, к местечку, напоминавшему сувенирный магазин. Ризу показалось это подозрительным; баллов не добавляло и шушуканье Эмбер и Фредди.  
Внутри Тимоти радостно заулыбался. Искренне. И еще более подозрительно. Риз заподозрил что-то неладное, когда тот приветственно махнул одинокой фигуре, находившейся в здании. Фигуре в хорошем отглаженном пиджаке...  
— Йо, Блэйк!  
Названный им человек обернулся, и Риз недоуменно моргнул.  
Конечно же он знал, кто такой Джеффри Блэйк — мало интересовался делишками вне своего отдела, но некоторые персоны были попросту на слуху, как и он, легонько откусивший себе самый лакомый кусочек — кресло гендира — пока остальные, словно маленькие дети, возюкались в низших эшелонах. То, что исполняющий обязанности был сейчас тут, на этой дрянной планетке, удивило Риза даже больше того, как вальяжно обращался к нему Тимоти.  
Блэйк окинул компанию перед собой невыразительным взглядом, лишь на секунду задержавшись на отвратительных фиолетовых штанах Фредди, после чего склонил голову набок. Всем своим видом он явно демонстрировал, что время —деньги, и лучше им всем поторопиться. На их фоне он выглядел слишком солидно, ну да, куда там сравнивать крутое черное пальто и какие-то обноски от мусорного квартета?  
Риз же продолжал где-то там на задворках разума недоумевать, что они тут вообще забыли.  
Тимоти, даром, что ростом ниже, вдруг буквально телепортировался за спину Ризу и подтолкнул его вперед, после чего проделал движение, от которого у того по спине поползли мурашки — потому что так делал Джек. У них мало того, что ебло и голос один на двоих был, так еще и эти блядские манеры, кошмар просто.  
— Как и обещал!  
— Доброго дня, Тимоти, — сухо проговорил Блэйк, игнорируя все ранее сказанное. — Честно сказать, был несколько удивлен твоему письму.  
— Думал, что Лилит вскипятила мне мозги, как и Джеку? — фыркнул Тимоти.  
Блэйк лишь слегка двинул бровью, но на его губах заиграла хитрая усмешка. Ага, понял Риз. Дежурный обмен колкостями. Он слышал от Вона о том, что наверху люди только этим и занимались. Ох уж эта корпоративная культура!  
Он на всякий случай заулыбался. Ну, вежливость, все такое.  
Но дальнейшее заставило его прекратить это делать.  
— Это, — Тимоти положил руки на плечи Ризу и легонько их сжал. Улыбка у него при этом была самая что ни на есть джековская. — Тот самый парень, который обрушил Гелиос. А вот тут, — он швырнул на стол злополучный порт из головы, — искин Джека от Накаямы. Можешь в румбу вставить, не знаю.  
— Обязательно сделаю на годовщины кончины Тесситера, — криво улыбнулся Блэйк.  
— Оставляю вас наедине. Чао!  
И, резко развернувшись на пятке, направился прочь. Еще и помахал. Скотина!  
Риз ощутил, что, кажется, сейчас у него отвалится челюсть. Он покосился на Блэйка — тот наблюдал за этой сценой с какой-то плохо скрываемой иронией во взгляде — после чего перевел взгляд на удаляющегося Тимоти. Эмбер и Фредди бросили ему на прощание сочувственные взгляды, и Риз хотел бы заставить их ими подтереться, потому что они ему нахуй не сдались.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что самой большой крысой в этой троице окажется не парень с хроническим спиннокинжальным расстройством.  
Они немного постояли молча с Блэйком, после чего в голове что-то щелкнуло. Риз спешно отвернулся.  
— Какого черта?! — Риз едва сдерживался, чтобы не запищать от обиды. — Ты вроде говорил, что все тип-топ будет, нет?!  
Самая большая крыса в троице резко развернулась. У Риза нервно дернулось веко, когда его одарили солнечной улыбкой.  
— А разве не так? — Тимоти бросил на него последний взгляд, настолько искренне удивленный, что Риз отметил, что пусть парень и бросил учиться на актера, задатки в нем остались, да еще ого какие. — Для меня все замечательно. Вообще, крутой план, да? Фредди придумал.  
Тот показал большой палец Ризу. Стало жалко, что электрическая дубинка где-то затерялась.  
— Я тебя убью, — Риз грозно ткнул в Тимоти пальцем. — Сукин ты сын, сдам тебя Лилит!  
Тот лишь зевнул.  
— Ага. Удачи. В списке желающих убить Тимоти Лоуренса ты где-то на четыре тысячи пятьсот шестьдесят восьмом месте.  
Риз хотел было что-то еще возмущенно крикнуть и, желательно, швырнуть что-то тяжелое, но ему на плечо легла тяжелая рука.  
— Итак, мистер Стронгфорк.  
Ой-ой.


End file.
